So damn heroic
by avalonsnow15
Summary: Jack's stupid heroism always gets him into the worst situations.


**Hey guys, I wanted to post this little one shot because I love the idea of Katherine comforting Jack. Especially because in a lot of Jackrine fanfics are about Katherine having to write an article and Jack interrupting her work. I mean I love them but I would like there to be some different stories. And also, I was at rehearsal for our show and Jack (Jack is playing Jack Kelly in a show my theater is doing while I'm Katherine and we're dating. This is for the people who don't know who he is) and I taking selfies. I realized he looks a lot like Dan Deluca. I showed his picture and then Dan's to a bunch of my friends and they said that they look a lot alike, but Jack doesn't see it D. Anyways, enjoy this little one shot.**

Katherine walked home alone as snow fell around her. Jack visited her at The Sun earlier but he was just so jumpy. He told her about all the issues at the lodging house. Jack said papes weren't selling good, and the boys weren't able to get enough food. Jack had used all his money on the boys; buying them food, new shoes, he couldn't take it. Katherine could tell he was running himself ragged trying to handle it all. He denied it but the dark circles under his eyes would suggest otherwise.

Walking home, Katherine noticed to familiar boys shouting headlines. Katherine lifted her skirt and ran up to them, shouting for their attention. "Davey, Crutchie! What are you doing?" After passing many people, she reached the boys. "Hey Katherine. We're just trying ta sell some more papes. I'm sure Jack told ya, they ain't sellin' so good." Crutchie said as he stuffed some extra papers in his bag.

"Oh, well how about I buy a paper from both of you." Katherine said, digging the money out of her purse. She handed the coins to Davey and Crutchie and slipped the papers in her bag. "Thanks Katherine." Davey said as he tucked away his papers.

"Hey, how's Jack doing? He was very stressed when we met for lunch. He looked like he hadn't eaten or slept in days." Katherine said as they walked to the lodging house, which was on the way to her apartment. "I don't know. After he got back from meeting with you, he went up the lock to sell papers. I think he may still be there." Davey said as they turned the corner.

* * *

><p>Katherine could see Jack's blue shirt from down the street. She threw Davey her purse and rushed up to him. "Hey, how are you doing?" Katherine asked as she wrapped her arms around Jacks waist from behind. Jack turned around to answer her, but was cut off by a coughing fit, forcing him to double over. Katherine helped him up and looked at him with worry. "Hey are you okay?" Katherine asked.<p>

"Yeah, yeah I'm….. fine. I think… I'm just…. under da weather." Another mad coughing fit hit Jack hard, causing him to drop to his knees. Katherine just noticed he was only wearing his blue shirt, a vest, pants, old shoes and his hat—he must have been freezing. Katherine quickly wrapped her coat around him and helped him stand. He swayed on his feet and Katherine had to hold him steady. Crutchie and Davey walked up and noticed Jack's condition.

Jack was pale, paler than his typical skin color. He was clutching his stomach and coughing into his elbow like crazy. Katherine was helping him stand; he looked as though he would drop at any moment. He had large dark circles under his eyes and he was shaking from the cold. How had the boys not notice? How long had he really gone without eating? Or sleep?

"Jack, how long have you gone without eating?" Katherine asked as she and the boys helped get Jack to the lodging house. Jack's body was so cold; Katherine made a mental note to buy him a new coat. "I….. Had ta… feed the *Cough* boys." Jack said as another coughing fit shook his thin frame. "That's not an answer, how long?" Katherine asked, prying it out of him. "About a week. But I'm fine." Another coughing fit hit him, causing blood to come out of his mouth and him to fall to the ground.

"No, you're not Jackie. We're fine; don't kill yourself trying to help us." Crutchie said as Katherine and Davey helped Jack up again. "Just relax, we're gonna get you home." Katherine said as they passed the lodging house and headed to Katherine's apartment.

* * *

><p>When they reached her apartment, they lay Jack on her bed and Katherine wrapped a blanket around him and gave him some soup she warmed up and put in a mug. Katherine then gave the boys some food from her kitchen for them and the other newsies. Davey and Crutchie left and Katherine rushed back to her room to Jack.<p>

"Hey, how you feeling?" Katherine said as she sat on the edge of the bed and stroked his hair to sooth him. He slowly opened his eyes; even though they were sleep deprived and full of worry, they were still a striking bright blue. "Good, thanks….. For helping me, Ace. Sorry….for being a burden." Jack said, gradually sitting up.

"Jack, you are not a burden. I love you. And I don't want you starving yourself to help the boys, and I want you to get some sleep. If you boys are desperate for money, I can get some from my dad. I'll tell him I've had trouble paying rent." Katherine said as she wrapped and arm around him and pulled him into her arms. She knew he was too weak to hug her back, but she just wanted him in her arms; she wanted to know he was safe.

Katherine hated the thought of Jack not getting sleep or not eating. He had been selling longer than the other boys, and not using any of his money for himself. She didn't want the boys in trouble, but she sure as hell didn't want Jack to die. She would never be able to live with it if he died and she could have done something.

Katherine started rubbing his side, trying to relax him. "I love ya, Ace." Jack said as he slowly dozed off. She stroked his hair and held him close. His body had started to return to a normal temperature and the color was returning to his face. Katherine smiled at the thought of him safe.

Katherine gently lay him down on the pillows. She bent down and kissed his forehead. "I love you, Jack." She said, standing up. She grabbed his hat, which had fallen to the floor, hung it on the bed post. She turned and took one more look before heading to the couch on the other end of the room. "So damn heroic."

**Hey guys, so I hope you like that. I got a little bored, oops. Anyways, please read and review! Reviews are confidence boosters! Luv you guys- Aly**


End file.
